Edward Masen, vampire slayer
by Eelyak22
Summary: Edward was never a vampire and Bella is. But Edward doesn't know that he doesn't even like the girl. But when he has a mayjor flashback reminding him who his mother was killed by, he vows to take his revenge on every vampire he sees. Will he kill her?
1. An attack on faith

Human Edward

'_The boy is who we want. You don't have to die.' The cloaked figure hissed._

'_Over my undead body.' The woman hissed back holding the little boys hand._

'_Mommy.' Edward Anthony Masen asked. He tugged on his mother hand but she ignored him._

"_That can be arranged." The vampire yelled lunging at the beautiful woman._

_Needless to say Edward Anthony Masen saw his mother die that night._

_**Right now I setting up the reason all of my story happens. Keep reading and the plot with Edward human will make itself known.**_

_**First poll which is non-debatable Bella is going to be a vampire in Edwards place so is she going to be in the Cullen clan or will she be hunting with her mate and when he gets killed she finds Edward and takes mercy on him?**_

_**I know I practically ruined the next chapter but this decision changes the entire story one way or another. **_


	2. a grave and welcoming comittee

_**Chapter two Bad beginnings never lead to happy ending**_

"Edward, come down for breakfast!" Charlie Swan called up to his adopted son.

Edward had been put up for adoption one a year after Charlie's 17 year old Bella died of a tragic accident. That had been 13 years ago and even though Charlie was young when Bella had died he is now older now. He had also aged 13 years like Edward had and was now 50.

Edward hurried down the stairs carrying his backpack with one hand. He was a strappingly tall kid with a face like an angels. He had reddish-brown hair that wasn't too long but wasn't short, if you can imagine it. He had topaz green eyes that most girls wanted to stare into all day.

"Good morning Edward." Charlie set his breakfast on the table. Edward sat down and hurriedly ate his breakfast.

"Thanks dad." Edward said as he left the house, hurrying to his car. He had an old fashioned truck, but it was newly reinvented so instead of looking cheap it looked really expensive. Though Edward was one to do the reinvading.

He jumped into his truck and started the engine as fast as he could. He checked his watch and sighed a breath of relief. He had thirsty minutes before the first bell rung and that was plenty of time to get to the cemetery.

He drove to the old cemetery and walked as if he was in a trance.

He kneeled down in front of his mother's grave and started to pray. Once he was done he got up and headed toward school.

A single beep was emitted by his cell phone and he picked it up. It was Dakota, and he held the phone to his ear.

"Dude, there's is this hot chick… cool car… sexy butt…" Dakota blabbed until Edward stopped him.

"Slow down lover boy, tell me the whole story." Edward laughed at Dakota's crazy antics.

"Okay, I pulled up to the school early today, right, and I saw a shiny escalade pull up. I thought it was one of the teachers… you know… raises and crap… well anyway I watched it for a minute and saw a black jeep pull up next to it. Then I see this smoking hot babe, step out of the jeep along with two boys. The girl was a blonde with gold eyes. Then the first boy was blonde also and looked a lot like the girl. The last guy out of the jeep had black hair… oh did I mention they all had pale skin? Anyway I watch two chicks climb out of the Escalade… both pale again… and one had chocolate brown hair and then the other with black short hair. Immediately the black hair boy met up with the blonde hair girl and the black hair girl with the blonde boy. And the whole point of this conversation was to say that the most sexy brunette I have ever seen in my life is single." Dakota stopped to take a long deep breath.

"That's great I guess and I am sure that I will have to meet one of them since I am on the welcoming committee. I really hope you get your dream girl… but do you even know her name?"

Edward asked this question as he pulled up into the school parking lot. Dakota was right, the jeep and the Escalade stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I don't have to, all I need to know is that she has stolen my heart." Edward climbed out of his car and greeted Dakota. They both turned off their phones and then started to head toward the school.

"Well, what if she is a sexy seductress and she starts to lead you on and when you finally ask her to prom, she rejects you and laughs in your face."

"You would have all the experience." Dakota teased and Edward punched him in the arm.

"I have to get to class, idiot." Edward trudged toward the office and Dakota towards the science labs.

He tried to take his time heading toward the office. He hadn't signed up for Welcoming Committee, he was put into it because he had finished all of his credits for English two years early, and this was the only available 1st period class he could take.

The office was gray with a blue front desk and a plump woman who sat at the front. Two people sat in chairs right in front of her. He didn't look at them for more than a second, ever since Tanya had broken up with him, he never really could like a girl again. The painful memory was almost as awful as the night his mother died.

"Yes, Edward Masen, can you please show Bella and Alice Cullen to their classes please?" Edward set his books down on the table behind the desk and then looked up at his two charges. There were only two meaning the others were with the other officers. They were both really beautiful, Dakota hadn't lied.

Alice had spiky short black hair and a light graceful, fairy like air about her. Bella had long chocolate brown hair and the look of a goddess. Though Edwards eyes didn't linger on them for more than a couple seconds.

"Follow me ladies." He said walking out of the office with the two girls right behind him.


End file.
